


Snow

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random thoughts lead to musing which lead to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Winter was one of Dean’s favorite seasons. Not for the Thanksgiving dinners that were shared in the Impala, packaged turkey sandwiches and cold beer from the cooler in the backseat. Not because Christmas was filled with supposed good cheer, off key singing by his younger brother to holiday songs that played on every station in every freaking state. Not because it meant a new year was swiftly coming around the corner, a supposedly bright and shiny thing filled with half thought out resolutions and too much to drink. He liked winter because it was fresh start as snow fell and covered the dead leaves that crackled on the sidewalk. Liked it because the bitter chill in the air was better than the oppressing heat of summer. He liked the snow best of all.

Every flake was supposedly unique, held just the smallest trace of imperfection, fell down from something so dark and brooding but still managed to be white and pure. It was something he deeply appreciated, something that twisted a sharp splinter of jealousy in his heart even as he took a moment of self reflection and found his own soul lacking terribly in comparison.

“You shouldn’t put yourself down like that, it is a tad insulting.”

The cheap styrofoam container falling from his hand at the sudden jerk, fingers giving a light spasm of surprise at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts. Turning a narrowed look at the unexpected passenger, he hastily brushed at the searing liquid that was quickly soaking into his jeans. Muttering curses, he soon gave up, lips twisting into a grimace.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?”

“I didn’t.” the lack of apology in his tone caused Dean’s lips to thin, the look in his eyes murderous. 

“One minute I’m alone, just thinking to myself and suddenly there’s this angel in my passenger seat butting into my private thoughts. I would consider that ‘sneaking up’ on somebody wouldn’t you?”

“I-” with a soft disgruntled sound, Castiel motioned towards the windshield, to the snow that lay illuminated in the car’s headlights. Footprints marred the once smooth line of snow, grey depressions in the crystallized water that dotted a clear path to the car. Two were deeper than the rest, the edges sloping from body heat that had melted the fallen flakes.

“That doesn’t count, creeping and staring at someone while they’re thinking does not count as warning.” the words were grumbled, his eyes flicking towards the closer footprints before the ones farther out. “How long were you standing there, you creeper.”

“I’m an Angel, not a ‘creeper’.” the exasperated tone was enough to bring a subtle twitch to Dean’s lips before a thought occured to him that changed his expression to one of concern. “I suppose it was about fifteen minutes?”

“Fifteen minutes, in the snow, with a windchill possibly below zero?” he ignored the distressed tone in his voice, instead turning his attention to the red chapped fingers that were resting in Castiel’s lap. “You couldn’t feel how cold it was?”

“No, temperature doesn’t bother me.” the angel followed his gaze, lifting his hands to look at the colour change. Flexing them experimentally, his head canting as the skin paled around the knuckles, brow furrowing as he continued. “It may bother the vessel I am currently inhabiting though.”

Dean’s silence echoed in the car, a slight twitch under his eye the only warning before calloused hands encased the tanner ones as he chafed them. The coolness sent a wave of goosebumps up the skin of his forearms, a tingle at the nape of his neck, as he rubbed them vigorously to try and warm them. His own hands ached in sympathy as he worked, eyes locked on his work.

“Dean, that’s not necessary.”

“Have you ever heard of frostbite?” a quiet snarled reply, fingers curling to pull the angel’s hands towards his mouth as he exhaled over the flushed tips. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that serious.” Castiel tugged lightly at at his hands, lips curling downwards into a frown as he shifted in his seat.

“No,” the admittance was uttered between exhales, his grip lightening before he finally let go. “Still, you can’t just stand out in the snow, human bodies weren’t built for it.”

“I’m sure my vessel would have endured a few more minutes, the weather is not that bad.” the angel’s gaze flicked between his hands and Dean before letting them settle into his lap again. “There is nothing wrong with the blemishes on your soul.”

“Not again, Cas…” 

“I mean it, they are marks of a hardship that not only you went through but endured despite the odds of failing. You should be proud of them.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, scathing retorts trickling across his tongue only to be dashed against the back of his teeth as he let out a growl between clenched teeth. Twisting the door handle he slid out of the car, feet falling down through a thin layer of snow before finding purchase to take a step to slam the door on the entire conversation.

“I don’t see why you are so adamant about not being worthy of being saved, of being held high in the esteem of others.”

He almost slipped in the snow, whirling to face Castiel who stood a foot away hands in pockets. Head falling back he let out a groan, eyes staring up at dark clouds heavy with precipitation. His lips twitched as he watched the first few flakes start to fall, felt a rush of excitement try to wash over his annoyance. The expression slowly changed from one of ire to slyness. Leaning down he scooped a handful of the fluffy wetness to fling it at Castiel’s face.

“Dean, what are you-” the first projectile was easily dodged, the second caught him on the throat. Taking a moment to stare in disgruntled bewilderment, he slowly brushed the snow from the collar of his shirt only to get a mouthful of the snow.

“Ignoring your attempts of having this conversation,” Dean shrugged, hands cupping another handful to compact it into a roughly round shape. Sending him a rather smug ‘I don’t care’ smile. the snowball was flung directly at his chest, splattering pleasingly against the blue tie.

“Dean, please, I am trying to be seriou-“

Another snowball, this one landing with pinpoint accuracy against the angel’s lips again. Frowning at the cold sting, Castiel glared at the man who was bent in half laughing, resting against the Impala. Lips thinning he reached out and grabbed the mirthful man by his shirt collar and yanked him forward to send him sprawling into the snow. The subsequent howl of disbelief and discomfort should not have been as pleasing as it was.

“Dean, you’re being childish-” his words trailed off as a snowflake floated down, landed on his nose and slowly melted. Head tilting back he stared up at the sudden swirling barrage of white that was falling towards them. “I think you should get inside.”

“In a bit.”

Turning his scrutiny to the man still sprawled out in the snow, he was amused to see that Dean had rolled onto his back to stare up at the clouds as well. Lips quirking, he moved to sit next to him, coat flaring out behind him, thin pants quickly growing more than damp as he joined Dean in his observations. The companionable silence was soothing. The lack of snarked replies, disagreeable utterances, bitter tinged words, all set aside at the falling lace that eddied slowly above them.

“Snow is so much better than rain.”

“They’re the same thing, one is just more solid than the other.”

“No, you don’t get it. Rain falls and pelts everything in its way, sometimes it’s a gentle tap like a pleasant reminder, sometimes its a vicious sting that leaves you diving for cover. But snow? Snow just falls to rest on your shoulder, melts, it doesn’t hurt until there’s too much of it to move under.”

“I see.” he did and didn’t at the same time. He’d watched avalanches demolish small villages, had seen animals frozen as they lay on the icy ground.

“No you don’t. I just- Sometimes it’s nice to have something drift towards you instead of smacking you in the face to grab your attention.”

Castiel was silent, the backs of his hands resting on his thighs suddenly interesting as he watched flakes fall and melt. That was a sentiment he could relate to, one that struck a chord inside him even as he felt snowflakes land on his hair and eyelashes.

“I’m still trying to figure out if you’re rain or snow.”

“What?” the sudden topic change jerked his attention from the melting flakes to Dean, a soft sound of amusement coming from him at the man who had his tongue stuck out to catch flakes. Tilting his head back, watching Dean out the corner of his eye, he mimicked him. 

“I just mean, you kinda hit like a hurricane.” Dean shrugged, lifting his hands to rub them together trying to warm them. “But, I don’t know, you kinda settled in like snow. I- Nevermind, I’m being an idiot.”

A slow grin curled the angel’s mouth as a flake settled on his tongue, the cool flake melting into a drop of water was interesting.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t melt away on me, alright?”

“Dean… Human bodies don’t melt. Well, I suppose they could if the temperature were hot enough. The human body is mostly composed of water, but technically speaking-“

A chilled hand settled over his mouth, the cool tips of calloused fingers pressing into his cheeks making his eyes slide over to look at the man half covered in snow. Brow furrowing, he lifted a hand to the wrist, curled stiff fingers around it to push it away.

“I know you know what I mean, don’t leave. Just-” a heavy sigh, the breath misting in the cool air, brushing flakes and air across the angel’s cheeks. “Stay, alright? Just don’t go anywhere.”

A slow nod was all it took for the dismal expression to slowly fade away, an impish gleam entering the emerald gaze that was locked on the angel’s own suddenly suspicious cobalt one. The suspicious look was soon rewarded with a handful of snow down the back of his shirt, the lips crooking into a wide grin.


End file.
